In the aircraft industry, particularly in rotorcraft, propeller airplanes, and tiltrotorcraft, the use of a governor to regulate the rotational velocity of one or more rotors is known. Generally, these governors adjust the collective blade pitch of the rotors to regulate the rotational velocity of the one or more rotors while at the same time providing differing degrees of thrust. However, during some types of aircraft malfunctions, such as “high-side failures,” these conventional governors may cause aircraft to unexpectedly change altitude or liftoff.